


First Step

by theellibu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 2x01 Ha'iole, Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could still hear all the things that Steve had not said at the time, could see all them all again, right now, in Steve’s eyes as they looked at each other in the rear-view mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x01 as well as one of the deleted scenes from 1x24.
> 
> Thank you to delicatale and armillarysphere for reading this through and encouraging me :)

_"I just want you to be happy, Danny, that's all."_

Danny could still see Steve’s face in his head as he had said those words only about a week ago, even though it felt like a _lifetime_ ago. He could still hear all the things that Steve had not said at the time, could see all them all again, right now, in Steve’s eyes as they looked at each other in the rear-view mirror.

“Don’t look at me like that. I just said I’m fine.”

Steve didn't say anything else, even though Danny could tell that he wanted to, but he could still feel Steve's eyes on him, and Danny was sure that Steve could probably read him just as well as Danny could read Steve.

**

Danny wasn't all _fine_ , of course.

The whole thing with Rachel had been a mistake, Danny knew that, but it had been so easy to go back to her, to fall back into something that had been so familiar, to pretend for just a little while.

A part of him had really wanted this to work out, because he had liked the idea of getting a second chance with his family - him, Rachel, Gracie and the new baby - but he couldn't deny that Rachel was doing the right thing going back to Stan, giving them another chance, when the baby was actually Stan's.

And the truth was, he wasn't _in love_ with Rachel anymore; sure, he loved her, but he wasn't, _they_ weren't, in love.

Instead he found himself attracted to his crazy ass partner, something that had started well before the whole Rachel thing, something that he hadn't dared to admit to himself.

But with everything that had happened in the last week, there was really no denying it anymore. How he had completely _forgotten_ about meeting Rachel and Grace at the airport until it had been too late because he had been so solely focused on finding Steve that night the governor was murdered; how readily he had stayed when Steve had been arrested without giving it, giving _Rachel_ , much thought at all; how he had spent every waking moment in the past week trying to find evidence to prove Steve's innocence.

Most people would probably say that's what you do for a friend, your _partner_ no less, but Danny knew it was more than that. The fear and worry he had felt after getting the call about Hesse attacking Steve and Steve escaping from the ambulance that was supposed to take him to hospital, had gone far beyond being worried about a co-worker, partner, or even close friend. He had been scared about losing Steve, about losing his chance to act on whatever was happening between them.

Danny had no doubt that Steve felt the same way about him. Danny hadn't missed the pleased, almost smug little smile on his friend's face when he had told Steve that it was over between him and Rachel; hadn't missed the relief on Steve's face, even though he knew that Steve had meant it when he had said that he just wanted Danny to be happy. _Happy with me_ , Steve should have added, but Steve always put other people first, never himself. That probably told you all you needed to know about Steve McGarrett, the fact that he would put Danny's happiness above his own.

It was time to show Steve that he deserved much more than that.

**

Danny turned the engine off as he stopped the car in Steve's driveway. It had been a long, eventful day. They were going to talk to Victor Hesse in the morning, because Steve looked about ready to collapse, even though he would never admit that. Even Navy SEALs needed some rest after getting stabbed.

The thoughts from earlier were still on Danny's mind as he watched Steve gingerly unbuckle his seat belt, trying to hide a wince. Whatever painkillers Max had given him, they seemed to be wearing off now. No normal person would have been able to get through this day, never mind chasing after suspects and jumping from one boat to another without so much as a wince.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm fine," Steve muttered, echoing Danny's words from earlier, so many different emotions shining clearly in his eyes.

Danny snorted softly, trying to ignore his own feelings as well as Steve's. Maybe now wasn't the best time for this.

"Fine? You, my friend, are not fine. You have been stabbed, in case you'd forgotten. Most people would probably take it easy for a couple of days, but hey, not you, of course not, why would you? No, you decide to leap onto a moving boat. So, even on days when you haven't been stabbed? 'Fine' is hardly top of my list of words to describe you. And today of all days? I don't think so, babe."

Danny was babbling, he knew he was. There was a small smile playing around Steve's lips, and it felt good to fall back into their kind of banter, but Danny could feel the mood shifting around them a split second before Steve leaned over, still smiling fondly, and pressed his mouth to Danny's.

It was hardly a kiss at all, just a soft, chaste press of lips against each other, and yet Danny couldn't deny just how _right_ it felt. Maybe things would be just fine after all.


End file.
